Aftermath
by Goth-shadow
Summary: A red materia from the sky a mysteriuos hooded person.Why are these things suddenly going to cloud.
1. chapter 1: The Mysterious Materia

Chapter 1: the mysterious materia  
  
Goth_Shadow: Hello reader i've decided to start anew.  
  
My last story 1,2,3 die wasn't great but this one will be better.   
  
I promise. ^_^  
  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Two months after sephiroths death a light brighter than the stars or moon shown in the sky. It glowed  
  
  
  
  
  
witn an eerie red glow. Cloud thought this was kind of weird but soon he thought nothing of it. The   
  
  
  
  
  
next day while walking in the slum's he saw the same eerie glow in a shop. So he walked in to find  
  
  
  
  
  
a red materia."Excuse me sir where did you get this materia" Cloud asked"Found it just outside the slums"said the clerk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How much for it" cloud asked"1,550 gil"replied the man"Fine" Cloud handed him the gil and left.As cloud  
  
  
  
  
  
entered the outskirts of the slums he ran into a huge bird like monster jumped cloud."arggggggggggh"roared cloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey fresh meat" screeched the monster"Well if it ain't my friggen lucky day"Cloud said sarcasticly.  
  
  
  
  
  
But before he could do anything a blinding light shown from his pocket"What the hell"Cloud said  
  
  
  
  
  
A giant red,black and gold dragon appeard before him.With great ease the dragon cut the creature.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drops of red scarlet driped from the dragons claws killing the bird instantly.In another flash the dragon was gone but then cloud passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he awoke he found himself lying on his couch surrounded by people. It was Tifa,Barret,Vincent and Yuffie"Hiya cloud"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie exclaimed."Hey guys what happend"He asked"We were about to ask you the same thing" said barret"Well all I know is   
  
  
  
  
  
that I passed out after my red materia attacked a monster"Said cloud." Did you activate it yourself"Asked barret"no" Said cloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That is really weird"said vincent"I know"said cloud. BLAM the door shot open a dark figure appeard at the doorway a figure that left  
  
everyone in shock.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Goth_Shadow: Who is the dark figure standing in the doorway.  
  
Oh by the way I apologize for how short my stories.Just remember to tell me how to improve my  
  
writing. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Question Without an Answer

Chapter 2: A Question Without an Answer   
  
  
  
Goth_Shadow: First off I Would like to thank firefly99 for your review and advice, thankyou.  
  
  
  
Now back to buisness, this is the second chapter to aftermath and im sorry that I used a name  
  
  
  
already taken for the story.By the way I made some stuff up about the game to fit the story,so if   
  
you dont like you can jump off a bridge.P.S.Remember to send reviews please.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
Outside the sky was a pale orange the sun was setting and it was getting late but inside clouds   
  
  
  
  
  
house a high amount Of tension was building."Ah Cloud Strife I presume?"asked the dark figure"Yeah  
  
  
  
  
  
who wants to know?"Said cloud a little confused for he had no idea how he knew his name." well you  
  
  
  
  
  
see it is not I who cares who you are it is my master who wants something from you."said the figure  
  
  
  
  
  
in a gentleman like voice. "Yeah and whats he want"Cloud asked angered."He wants that red materia   
  
  
  
that you bought earlier today." said the Figure a little impatiently.This kind of shocked cloud becuase  
  
  
  
  
  
he did not know how he knew he bought it."How did yo...."He was cut off "Mister Strife either hand   
  
  
  
over the materia or die!"yelled the figure."You've got it backwards your the one whose gonna die."  
  
  
  
  
  
Said cloud with a smirk."Draw your blade fool."As he said this he drew a blade as big as his leg,  
  
  
  
it was cut and curved in many places."Lets go"Said cloud as he drew the ultima weapon.there was   
  
  
  
three red flashes and one groan. Cloud stood there he had a few scratches, his sword coverd in   
  
  
  
  
  
red scarlet and the body of the man lie on the floor motionless and bloody."Come on we should get   
  
  
  
  
  
some sleep."said cloud in a very calm voice even though he looked very stressed out."Ok"said everyone  
  
  
  
in unison.That night cloud didn't sleep that well he kept thinking about the figure that wanted the materia.  
  
  
  
"why did he want it, who wanted it, why did I have to buy that materia"He thought.The next morning  
  
cloud awoke with a shock for he knew where he saw the materia before and why people wanted it.It   
  
  
  
belonged to sephiroth.Cloud rememberd a red object on sephiroths belt and something fly up towards meteor  
  
but he had no idea why he paid any attention to these things in the first place.When he got up he looked  
  
at the clock 4:30 was blinking across the the dark screen "It's still early"he thought.Maybe some breakfast   
  
will calm my nerves at least now he knew why he bought.He didn't know what the materia was called or know how   
  
to activate it."This is a real problem."He thought"How do I freaking activate a materia that none else but me  
  
his friends, and a bunch of people who are out to kill him."Wait, if I can get one of those freaks to tell me  
  
whats so special about this materia and how to use it I can defeat them and who ever is leading them."He said in  
  
a triumphant way."I should get some sleep and i'll tell everyone in the morning."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Goth_Shadow:Well how did you like chapter 2 personally I think it is much better than the first   
  
if you think so send a review.Oh and if you want send diffrent plot ideas and i'll include it in   
  
my story.Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


End file.
